character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles "Tails" Prower (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
Modern Tails= ] |-|Adventure Tails= |-|Classic Tails= |-|Super Tails= |-|Super Tails (alt)= Summary Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー Mairusu Pauā?), better known by his nickname, Tails (テイルス Teirusu?), is the secondary protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic fox cub born with two distinct twin-tails, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, Tails was subject to bullying during his youth. One day, however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and faithful partner. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, likely High 6-A | 5-B | 5-A to 4-A | 4-A Name: Miles "Tails" Prower, Tails the Fox Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Gender: Male Age: Boyhood to Teens (Introduced as 8) Classification: Anthropomorphic fox cub, Sonic's partner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability, Speed, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping capabilities, Maneuverability, Balance, Dexterity, Coordination, Endurance, Stamina, Flexibility, Reflexes, Genius Intelligence, Skilled inventor and mechanic, Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Swimming, Hammerspace, Combat Skills, Flight, Spin Dash, Non-Physical Interaction (Can tag Hyudoros), Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties), Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (With Napalms), Attack Reflection (With his Helmet), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Monitors), Speed Augmentation (With Speed Shoes), Time Stop (With Time Stop Monitors), Energy Absorption (Can absorb Chaos Energy activate Hyper Mode or initiate his Super State), Resistance to Extreme Conditions (Indifferent to arctic and volcanic temperatures, as well as the vacuum of space), Immense Fire and Heat (Unscathed by molten lava and atmospheric reentry), Toxins (Can travel through the most dangerous areas of Chemical Plant Zone) | Same as before, Spin Attack | Same as before, Hacking, Healing (With Tails Heal, the Medi Bot, the Med Emitter, the Health Seed, the Health Root, the Replenisher, and the Health Leaf), Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Aura (Via Dash), Statistics Amplification (By himself augment his own attack power and durability) and with the Golden Gloves, Prune Juice, Psychic Water, Rock Salt, the Iron Tonic, Speed Bar, Cursed Gloves, Boxing Gloves, Light Sneakers, Mirror Gloves, Cloth Gloves, Spiked Sneakers, Speedy Sneakers, and Sparkly Gloves), [[Information Analysis] (With the Miles Electric), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Limited Gravity Manipulation (Can decrease the effects of gravity to make himself lighter and thus more mobile), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm. Can cause enemies to flee), Can remove negative status ailments with the Antidote or Cure All Spray, Life-Force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade), Self-Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet), Air Manipulation (With Tornado), Paralysis Inducement (With Moto-Bug), Shapeshifting (With Color Powers), Laser Mimicry and Selective Intangibility (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing (With Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Booster and Immunity Idol) | Same as before on a tremendously enhanced scale, Invulnerability, True Flight, Chaos Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate Chaos Energy and pass his chaos energy onto others, allowing them to achieve Super States of their own. Can channel Chaos Energy to amplify the power of his physical strikes), Aura, Can summon and command Flickies Attack Potency: Country level, likely Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Classic Sonic and Knuckles. Fought with the Hard Boiled Heavies) | Planet level+ '''(Can fight with Knuckles. Easily defeated Chaos Chaos 1-4) | '''Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level '''(Stronger than before. Comparable to Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver. Can fight Emerl, Gemerl, Shade, and defeat Dr. Eggman's inventions), '''higher with the Kron Hammer | Multi-Solar System level '(Far, far stronger than before. Fought with Metal Overlord and defeated him alongside Super Sonic and Super Knuckles) 'Speed: FTL (Can dodge and outpace laser beams) | At least FTL '''(Faster than before) | '''Massively FTL+ (Can keep pace with the likes of Sonic and Shadow and even intercept their movements.), higher with Jet Anklets | Massively FTL+ '(Tremendously faster than before. Kept pace with Metal Overlord and Super Sonic) 'Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Lifted "Omori" in Tails' Skypatrol which weighed 10 tons) | At least Class 10 (Stronger than before. Should be comparable to Big the Cat) | At least Class 10 | At least Class Z Striking Strength: Country Class, likely Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class+ | Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Country level, likely Multi-Continent level (Can tank hits from the Hard Boiled Heavies, Mecha Sonic, and Classic Knuckles) | Planet level+ '''(Can tank hits from Chaos, Knuckles, and E-102 Gamma | '''Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level, higher with the Zoah Shield | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high (Can fight for days straight and take large amounts of punishment without showing signs of fatigue). Limitless in Super form Range: Standard melee range. Up to hundreds of Meters with his abilities. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his Piko Piko Hammer and a few other weapons. Hundreds of meters with abilities. | Standard melee range. Interstellar with his abilities. Standard Equipment: 'Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, Various gadgets and explosives, Extreme Gear, Piko Piko Hammer, biplanes, the Cyclone, Jet Anklets, Remote Robot, Wave Cyclone, Aqua Blast, Deep Typhoon, Miles Electric, Immunity Idol, Immunity Booster, Nocturne Blade, Several healing and augmentation items, Elemental Rings 'Intelligence: '''Supergenius (With an IQ of at least 300, Tails is an incredibly skilled mechanic and inventor. Is able to manufacture machines far surpassing modern science, such as his transformable Tornado series of airplanes, his combat equipment, his Emerald Detector, the Sea Fox, the Lunar Fox, a nigh-perfect replica of a Chaos Emerald, the Blue Cyclone, the SS Tornado EX, and his multifunctional Miles Electric to name a few. Has built a TV out of paperclips and reprogrammed supercomputer using a toothpick and dishwashing detergent. Can quickly grasp and excel with foreign (and ridiculously advanced) technology. Could determine the functions, elements, and purposes of the Gizoid androids at a glance. Can read and translate Binary and Hexadecimal language. Possesses excellent piloting skills and can competently utilize different mechs and aircrafts. He is also an incredible fighter pilot, being able to win areal battles against massive ships like the Egg Carrier and Egg Cauldron with his personalized biplanes. Was skilled enough to fight with Knuckles on equal footing, take out the entire Battle Bird Armada early in his heroic career, and outfight Gizoids. Is equal to Dr. Eggman and has outwitted him on a few occasions) '''Weaknesses: '''Can be overly docile and suffers from self-confidence issues, though this problem diminishes after a certain point. Also, Tails is astraphobic '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tails: * Tail Swipe: 'Tails performs a 360° spin, where he lashes out with his twin tails to damage any enemies caught in his wake. This attack is strong enough to slash through solid metal and stagger the likes of Knuckles the Echidna. * '''Super Tail Swipe: ' A faster and stronger variation of the Tail Swipe where Tails produces a large, light blue wave of energy as he swipes his tails to increase attack range. * '''Propeller Flying: '''Tails twirls his twin tails around like rotary blades, thus creating a lift that lets him fly around in the air like a helicopter. While in flight due to Propeller Flying, Tails can move at speeds nearing that of Sonic the Hedgehog's. * '''Rapid Tails Attack: '''Tails performs a continuous, undisrupted chain of Tail Swipes by performing whirling motions on his hands and feet, similar to breakdancing, which results in him in sweeping across the ground, damaging anything he collides with. * '''Explosives: With the Regular Bomb, Large Bomb, Remote Bomb, Napalm Bomb, or the Triple Bomb, Tails can dish out powerful explosions. * Spin Attack: '''While moving at high speeds Tails curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * '''Spin Jump: '''During the Spin Attack Tails leaps into the air. * '''Spin Dash: '''Tails curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * '''Dash: '''Tails envelops himself in a blue aura and blasts forward at blistering speeds, plowing through and across any obstacles. * '''Tails Dunk: '''Tails performs a 360° diagonal spin downward, hitting his opponents with tails and swatting them into the ground. * '''Tails Guard: '''Tails crosses his arms at speeds dwarfing sound to brace himself from oncoming attacks. This forms a purple, pulsing spherical orb around Tails' body that acts as a shield that blocks any incoming attacks. * '''Helmet: '''Tails pulls out a black dome-like helmet and hides under, rendering him impervious to attacks that would normally injure him and deflecting enemy projectiles. * '''Tails Heal: '''Tails utilizes a healing machine in order to recover from previous damage. * '''Flying Spin Dash: '''While in a vulnerable mid-air position, Tails performs the Spin Attack as a means of self-defense. * '''Quick Ascent: '''While flying through the air Tails performs a sudden dash upwards. * '''Tails Hop: '''Tails makes a long hop by propelling himself forward with his tails in order to close in on enemies. * '''Jump Dash: '''Tails launches himself straight forward in midair with a burst of speed, leaving a vibrant trail in his wake. This is useful for gaining air mobility, crossing gaps, and maneuvering across obstacles. * '''Magic Hook: '''Using the Magic Hand, a mechanical boxing glove attached to a spring-like object, Tails swings the invention around his body to strike them with the boxing glove-end of the weapon to send them flying. * '''Flick: '''Tails summons a large, gloved hand that flicks opponents away. * '''Magic Upper: '''Tails uses the Magic Hand to send enemies flying upward. * '''Medi Bot: '''Tails deploys a small robot equipped with healing technology to heal himself or his allies. * '''Shield Bot: '''Tails deploys a small robot to materialize a pulsating purple dome around himself or an ally that outclasses their conventional durability. * '''Adrenaline Rush: '''Tails deploys a temporal field that amplifies the speed and defense of his allies. * '''Energy Ball: '''Tails summons a red arm cannon, and shoots a yellow sphere-shaped energy projectile of electricity at the opponent. * '''Chu² Bomb: '''Tails summons a mouse-shaped bomb which runs on the ground and actively seeks out opponents. * '''Dummy Ring Bomb: '''Tails throws a batch of explosive Dummy Rings at the opponents, inflicting damage and paralysis. * '''Dummy Ring Blitz: '''Tails throws an Item Box filled with Dummy Rings diagonally in front of him while flying. Upon impact, the Item Box will explode, releasing several Dummy Rings to harm enemies. * '''Dummy Ring Snipe: '''Tails pulls out an Item Box filled with Dummy Rings and aims it at a target. Once set, Tails throws the Item Box at the target as a ripple of yellow light emerges, with the Item Box exploding upon impact and releasing several Dummy Rings to harm enemies. * '''Flash Bang: '''Tails deploys a flash grenade, decreasing the opponent's speed and accuracy. * '''Tinker: '''Tails sabotages a robotic enemy's systems, reducing their accuracy and attack power. * '''Scan: '''Tails scans an enemy for weaknesses and reduces their physical toughness in the process. * '''Hammer Attack: '''Using his Piko Piko Hammer, Tails pounces on enemies. * '''Tornado: '''Tails materializes three circular yellow fans that causes enemies to float helplessly in the air and be slowed down, leaving them vulnerable. * '''Moto-Bug: '''Tails deploys a Moto-Bug to charge straight forward at high speeds, damaging and paralyzing enemies upon contact. * '''Hyper Mode: '''By absorbing energy from a Chaos Emerald, Tails greatly amps his physical prowess. * '''Miles Electric: A multi-functional electronic handheld device that serves as Tails and his allies' most frequently used gadget and tool. It is like an advanced hand-held computer that possesses several advanced functionalities, including video communication and radar operation for detecting hostile targets. It can as well interface with Tornado-1, essentially turning it into a control panel for the bi-plane. In Sonic Colors, Tails upgraded the Miles Electric into an alien translator, allowing it to translate Wisp language, albeit only into binary code, meaning only Tails could read it. * Cyclone: The Cyclone is a Tornado-style mech resembling the Tornado 2. The Cyclone most noticeably has three alternate modes which it can reconfigure its structure into: a plane mode, a walker mode, and a cart mode. In plane mode, it becomes a rocket-powered monoplane. In walker mode, it becomes a bipedal mech suited for combat. In cart mode, it becomes a four-wheeled cart which can drive at high speeds. The Cyclone is one of Tails' most powerful creations, capable of overpowering all kinds of robot drones belonging to GUN and can even overpower Dr. Eggman's Eggwalker. It is armed with various weapons, including the Volkan Cannon mini-gun, a laser target, a grabbling hook, and two kinds of missile launchers which can either shoot homing missiles at locked targets or missile barrages. Its most potent weapon however, is a large multi-colored laser which it can fire from the front. Color Powers: Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp File:Indigo_Wisp_Artwork.jpg|Indigo Wisp * Cyan Laser: '''Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Tails transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, he gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing them to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, he can bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. * '''Yellow Drill: '''Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Tails turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Tails can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably fast speeds. This can also be applied in underwater environments, allowing Tails to move as a living torpedo. * '''Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Tails turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Tails essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. He is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough yank surrounding objects and enemies into himself, subsequently transmuting the captured matter into life-less material for his ring system. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Tails the ability to levitate through midair. Super Tails: *'Chaos Energy Manipulation:' Super Tails can channel Chaos Energy to amplify the power of his strikes and form defensive barriers. *'Super Sonic Power:' Super Tails delivers a rapid barrage of exceedingly powerful Light Speed Attacks, circling the opponent while doing so. *'Super Flickies:' Super Tails commands four Chaos Emerald-empowered Flickies, each with power that can be assumed comparable to his own. They aid him in battle by relentlessly attacking opposing enemies. Key: Classic Era | Sonic Adventure | Adventure and Modern Era (Post-Sonic Adventure) | Super Tails Gallery File:Super-Tails-Gif-2.gif|Classic Super Tails File:Sa2btailsw.png|Piloting Cyclone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 6